After Sundown
by so8what
Summary: "Clare Bear, are you opposed to sneaking out?" He questioned. The tone in his voice worried me. Sneaking out? I've never even thought about the idea of it. ECLARE.


"What are you _doing_!" I hissed. Eli had decided to make a visit tonight at my house. He also decided to throw rocks at my bedroom window.

"Having a parade down here. Seriously Clare, what does it look like I am doing?" Even from my room, I could still see that mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Eli, I know what you are doing. Why are you throwing rocks at my window?" I tried to sound like I wasn't angry at him for throwing those rocks. In fact, I wasn't angry, I just hoped to my parents couldn't hear the pinging noises in their room.

"Clare Bear, are you opposed to sneaking out?" He questioned. The tone in his voice worried me. Sneaking out? I've never even thought about the idea of it.

"Right now?" I whispered through my window.

"Are you afraid Clare?" Am I afraid? Of him? No. Of what my parents would say if they found out? Yes. But right now, there is a much more tempting offer outside my window.

"I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

"I can't believe I did that. I just snuck out of my house. Oh lord. I am so dead when I get home." I complained. Did I really just do something so rebellious for a change? I couldn't believe it myself. I snuck out of my house, and, I enjoyed the rush of wondering if I would be caught.

"Clare, if you want, I can take you back home." Eli looked at me. I shook my head and he continued driving Morty.

"Can I ask where we are going?" It had been awhile since I had been in Morty. I kind of missed riding in the hearse. It slowly was starting to become the way I got to and from Degrassi.

"Now Blue Eyes, why would I tell you that? It would ruin the surprise." The streetlights shined on his face. Even in the limited light, he still wore his smirk.

"Maybe so I wouldn't feel worried about you possibly trying to kidnap me." If he wanted to play this game of banter, I could play it right back.

"Little Saint Clare, if I wanted to kidnap you, why would I ask you to come outside?" His smugness seemed to grow and grow with every comment I made. I shrugged and looked outside to the quiet streets.

I'm not sure if I have ever been out this late. With my parents, or some guardian, but that was different. Here I was, out with Eli Goldsworthy, at ten o'clock at night.

Eli stirred the silence, "We're here."

* * *

"You brought me to a park to go swinging after sundown?" I stared at him with wild eyes. Eli Goldsworthy was swinging, in a park. This was too weird.

"Yeah…? You don't like to swing?" He was already getting higher and higher. I ignored the question and sat on the swing next to him and started to swing. "I do this sometimes. It's peaceful at night when there aren't kids running around here." Something passed through Eli's eyes at the moment, then again, maybe it was just a flick of the light. Not like there is much light here, just one lonely streetlight that glowed orange. "Anyways, I just assumed you wouldn't mind coming with me. With your parents, I just thought you could use some time away from home."

I smiled, stopped my swing and looked at him. "Thank you Eli. How long have you been coming here?" Maybe I would finally get some information of Eli. He was always so secretive.

"I've been coming here for a while. Ever since Julia's death," he paused, "I needed somewhere to get away. I found this place one night when I was just driving around." He stopped his swing too. We stood up from the swings and sat down on the grass. I looked down at my feet.

"Anyways, what were you doing before I came and _kidnapped_ you?" The smug Eli had rose again.

"I was reading." I giggled.

"Twilight?" His eyebrow arched.

"Actually, I was." I blushed and had an embarrassed laugh sneak out passed my lips.

"I don't see why you read that so much. It's just a silly romance novel." He twitched his nose in annoyance.

"It's not the fact that it is a 'silly romance'. It's the way that Edward treats Bella. He treats her like she is a princess and…" I trailed off once I realized how close Eli had gotten.

"Is that the only reason?" He breathed. The way the light caught his eyes made me melt even more.

"Uhm," I couldn't think. "And, every girl wants that." I ended lamely.

"Do I make you nervous, Blue Eyes?" He was so close to my face I could feel his breath on my face. Since when did we start barely talking at a whisper?

"No…" I let my eyelids slide close.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I gasped and looked over to the parking lot. There was a police officer looking at Eli's hearse and he shined the flashlight on us. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND LOOK AT ME." The police officer yelled over to us. I looked up in Eli's eyes.

"It's fine. We don't have anything to hide." Eli's reassurance settled my stomach for the moment. He helped me up and we walked over to the officer.

"Let me see your IDs." Eli handed the officer his. "You two looked to be having a moment over there. Were you two having sex, drinking, or doing drugs this evening?"

"No sir." Eli and I chorused together. I looked at the ground.

"Where is your ID?" He questioned me.

"I don't have one, sir." I hung my head in shame.

"What's your name and date of birth?" I gave him my information and he went to run our information. I had never been so scared in my life.

"Clare, it's fine. Breathe." Eli wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I tried to get as close to him as possible and hope everything would be okay.

"Alright, you two are free to go. But, don't come back. The park closes at sundown. We've been having break-ins lately, so, just be careful driving home. Remember, no driving after midnight!" With that, the officer got in his car.

I looked down at my phone. 11:12PM shined brightly. It was nowhere near midnight. Eli and I walked quickly to the hearse.

"Clare.. I didn't-" Eli started.

"Eli, I trust you. I don't think you would get us in trouble. Can you just take me home?" He nodded and drove me back to my house.

Eli snorted.

"What?" I looked up at him. What was so funny? We just had an interference with the cops.

"It's just that out of all the times I am out by myself at this time of night, I never see the cops. You however, first time sneaking out, the cops find you." His eyes were lit with humor. I shoved him.

"Shut up."

"Clare Bear." He smiled that lopsided smile and laughed. "Don't worry about it Clare. It won't go on any records, they were just checking."

"Eli, still-" He leaned down and stole a quick, passionate kiss. Once we parted, we put our foreheads together. With one last hug and kiss goodnight, we separated. Eli walked down the stairs to his hearse.

"Oh, and Clare, next time we do this. We'll have to make sure we don't get caught by the cops." He winked and drove away.

* * *

Eli, Adam, and I decided to go hang out at _The Dot, _the next day. Eli and Adam were arguing about something when Adam switched topics. I choked on my soda and Eli just grinned.

"So, did you two hear about some couple at the park last night? I heard they got caught having sex by a cop."

* * *

**Funny enough, this is based off of my night. My friends and I were just swinging at a local park after a football game and some cop just pulls up and starts practically harassing us about being at the park after dark. He was yelling and it scared me so bad. Me and my friends are all really innocent kids and we were freaking out. My legs were trembling the whole time. But, we weren't doing anything. We were just talking, so he checked our IDs and let us on our ways, but it still freaked us out. Needless to say, next week we are not going to the park after the game.**


End file.
